This invention relates to a reclosable bag.
One of the problems involved in the manufacture of reclosable bags involves the accuracy required to locate the male and female profiles on the bag so that they function properly when the bag is closed. The desired attributes are that the bag opens and closes easily from the outside and also has enough resistance to contain the contents properly inside the bag. In some situations it has been found that 20 to 25% of the bags manufactured must be scrapped because the male and female profiles are not accurately located relative to one another. An improved reclosable bag is needed which avoids such a problem.
Reclosable bags are normally manufactured with the bag in a closed condition. Frequently there are situations where the user or consumer of the bags would prefer to receive the bags from the manufacturer in an open condition. If the manufacturer or supplier of the bags is to supply them in an open condition, an additional step of opening tile bags must be accomplished thus requiring additional cost. One example of a bag preferably supplied in an open condition is the bag used in the produce section of a grocery store. Another example is the bag used in a delicatessen. Such bags might be hung for example on a wicket. When the user of the bags grabs them, it is preferable that they be open so that he does not have to use both hands to open them. Thus the item can be placed directly in the bag without first having to open it.
An improved reclosable bag is needed which is manufactured in an open condition.
There is disclosed in certain patents such as my U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,755 and the Ausnit U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,518 a reclosable bag in which the profiles close the bag with the film of the front panel and the rear panel between the profiles. Such a closure may not work properly if the film used for the front panel and the rear panel is relatively thick. It is desirable that an improved reclosable bag be provided that can close properly even though the film is thicker than that which can be used in the bags of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,755 and 4,707,518.
Other patents besides the Branson and Ausnit patents mentioned above which may have some relevance to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,712 to Post, 3,619,395 to Skendzic, 4,509,516 to Sak, 4,785,940 to Wilson, 4,834,552 to Makowka, 5,007,744 to Scarberry, 5,056,930 to Mestetsky, 5,135,313 to Bowman, 5,205,649 to Fullerton as well as Danish patent 90,167 to Holger Emil Boggesgaard and Norwegian patent 98,922 to Kristen Sundby.